


Electricity

by everythingspiteful



Series: in the dark corner of angst [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Electricity, FML, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Danny, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oh My God, The only one I’m hurting by writing this is myself, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wow Vlad you gone fucked up this time, do you really expect me to write fluff, enjoy, fukc, ghostly wail, i mean at this point angst is a given, new powers yay, oh boy, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingspiteful/pseuds/everythingspiteful
Summary: She stared up at him with a small smile on her face and blood pooling on the ground, blossoming on her shirt, sticky on his hands, and when she whispered, “It’s okay,” he thought he was going to die again.Then she died instead, and all hell broke loose as he let go.ORIn which I’m an asshole and decide to let Jazz die.Happy Thanksgiving.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> three things:
> 
> yes im evil
> 
> no im not sorry
> 
> yeet electricity and ghostly wail combined oH BOY

They crossed the line. 

Danny thought that dying would be the worst pain he felt - that horrible sensation of his body being torn apart - but he was so _wrong_. 

This, right here? This was much worse. 

Right here, outside of the school, students and teachers and residents of Amity Park watching - watching their hero become something else. 

Something broken. 

If Vlad had held back, if he stopped the heavens falling - then Danny would have stopped hell from rising. If Vlad Plasmius hadn’t lifted his finger that extra bit, Danny wouldn’t nearly have broken his trying to save her. 

Her. 

Jazz. Jasmine. His sister. 

It was dark and windy, the air was crisp and the trees were shedding their leaves. The sun was blocked, and the smell of rain was heavy in the air. 

And the metallic stench of blood. 

Ectoblasts frantically shooting out of white-gloved hands. Ghost tail twitching in terror.

The wind was howling. 

“ _Plasmius!_ ” Danny screamed, trying to convey all his hatred for the man into that one name. 

“Phantom,” Vlad laughed, just because he could. 

The citizens from below watched with wide eyes, transfixed on the battle above them. A domed shield kept them away. The two ghosts - white, blue, _black, red -_ danced around each other, shooting blasts of ectoplasm, and Danny with his ice tried desperately to freeze the monster before him; but he was too weak, not strong enough, _too weak too weak not strong enough to save them_ -

“It’s over, Daniel!” Vlad raised his fist, red eyes ruthless, prepared to finish off the scrawny boy who was _too weak to fight back_. 

And Danny would never forget how he fell to the ground, how Vlad had to adjust his aim just that much to _ruin_ it all, and _Jazz_ , Jazz ran up to him and threw herself over his body because _she was always saving him_...

A heartbeat. 

Silence. 

Muffled screaming. 

And then everything got ice-cold as Danny’s heart nearly stopped, but it wasn’t his heart, it would never be his heart no matter how much he deserved it. 

As Jazz’s body - _no she wasn’t dead stop that_ \- was thrown to the side, a gasp escaping her lips; and the ectoblast _tore right through her_. 

And it would tear through Vlad as well. 

Amity Park would never forget those moments, the moments in which a small hole flickered in the shield’s defense and the teenager burst through, throwing herself over the ghost.

They would never forget how Phantom seemed to _stop_ for a second, eyes widening in realization and body freezing, before his eyes flowed a vibrant, toxic green - and he _let loose_.

Then tendrils of electricity seemed to shoot out of him, and they formed a solid spear that was by the boy one second and through Vlad’s heart the next. And the demon looked down in surprise for a moment at the green spine protruding from his chest, but only for a second, before he opened his mouth and _screamed_ \- and the scream mimicked that of complete anguish so well that many covered their ears and shielded their eyes. 

Then he was gone; and no one knew where, and they never would. 

But back to the boy. With the wind picking up and the rain falling - the small, annoying rain that hurts your face like millions of bee stings - the atmosphere was perfect for some tragic movie. 

This wasn’t a movie. 

He held her in his arms, eyes wide and begging, gripping her tight, _oh God that’s a lot of blood_ -

She stared up at him with a small smile on her face and blood pooling on the ground, blossoming on her shirt, sticky on his hands, and when she whispered, “It’s okay,” he thought he was going to die again.

_Electricity. A blinding light._  

“ _Danny!”_

_”What happened? Where’s Danny?”_

_Pain, so much pain..._

_”The lab, there was an accident, the portal-“_

_His body shaking. Something wrong. Something... wasn’t right._

_”You’re going to be all right.”_

Then she died instead, and all hell broke loose as he let go.

The shield fell down, but no one moved as the boy with the white hair screamed - and it was the most haunting, heartbreaking, _familiar_ voice they had ever heard. 

_Pain. Hurt. White, blinding lights. Pain, hurt, lights, electricity. Body torn apart. Ghost, phantom, where are you, Phantom? Gone, gone, weak, painpainpain-_

He screamed. And screamed. And screamed and screamed and screamed-

His scream tore though the air and his tears were toxic and green and blood was everywhere-

Jazz, Jazzy, Jasmine.

” _Jazz_ ,” Danny screamed, ”Jazz, I’m sorry, Jazz.”

The father and mother stared at them but didn’t move. None of them moved. 

The friends cried silent tears. They didn’t move. 

The bullies had no thoughts. 

_Green_. Everything came as green. Green light, green eyes, green death. 

Danny hated green. 

He cried and choked and whispered her name over and over again. His hands tore at the skin on his cheeks, and his blood was green, everything was _green_...

He cradled her and buried his bloody face in her hair, kissing her forehead, crying, “I’m sorry, Jazzy.”

_I’m sorry._

_I should have been strong._

_But I’m not, I’m weak._  

“I’m sorry.”

Starry nights, up on a rooftop. A little boy. A girl who was growing up too fast. 

“I want to be an astronaut,” Danny said. His eyes were still blue and everything was still right. 

”That’s a wonderful idea,” Jazz replied. She was still alive and everything was still okay. 

_I wanted to be an astronaut_. 

“How did we end up like this?” asked the boy who grew up too fast. 

He didn’t scream. He didn’t cry. He didn’t have any energy. Not even enough to bleed. 

Green faded to black. 

And the citizens of Amity Park watched as the scrawny ghost became an even scrawnier boy, with black hair and blue eyes that had seen too much of the world. 

The mother sobbed and the father reeled back in shock. 

The friends tried to move. They couldn’t. 

The bullies had no words. 

Because everything was electricity, charged and toxic. 

Electric and green. 

Green and blue. 

Blue. Nights full of stars. 

_An_ _astronaut_. He wanted to be an astronaut. 

But you always wake up from a dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed cause i sure did
> 
> bye~


End file.
